The Pie Thief/Transcript
(Opens up on Nice and Friendly Corners. There is a pie-baking contest) Callie: (swinging her lasso) Howdy, folks! And welcome to the Nice and Friendly Corners Pie Bake-Off Competition! (townsfolk cheering) Callie: I sure am honored to be the judge. I'm gonna taste each pie, and then give out fancy blue ribbons to the best ones! Toby: Here's my popcorn pie, Sheriff. Ella: And my strawberry pie, too. Priscilla: Oh, pardon me, comin' through. One pink petunia pie, made by yours truly. Oh my! Don't those pies all look yummy? (townsfolk talking) Peck: Now, now, mind your tummies. We can't eat those pies 'till Sheriff's done judgin' em, or else the bake off will be ruined. (Song: Prairie Dog Song #1) The Prairie Dogs: The bake off will be ruined Toby: Sheriff, can we take a peek at the blue ribbons? Callie: Why, of course. Just follow me. (townsfolk talking) Priscilla: (realizes smell; smells pies) Mm-mm. Toby: (nearby) Oh, fancy. Priscilla: Oh... Um... Ohhhhhhh... What harm could it do if I took just a tinsy weensy little old bite? (bites the blueberry pie) Mmm, delicious. Yummy (eats popcorn pie). My, that was tasty! (burps) Pardon me. Callie: Okay, folks. I reckon it's time for me to start judgin'! (townsfolk cheering) Priscilla: (gasps) Oh no. What have I done? (quickly grabs all of the pies and hides under the table) Callie: (gasps) What in whiskers? Toby: The pies are gone! (townsfolk talking) Uncle Bun: (nearby) What do you mean "they're gone"? Callie: (finds Priscilla) Priscilla? That you down there? Priscilla: Oh... Uh... Uh... Why, yes. It's me. Peck: What in tarnation were you doin' under that table? Priscilla: Well, uh, you see, what happened was, um, while you were all lookin' at the blue ribbons, uh, a-a pie thief stole our pies! Everyone except Priscilla: A pie thief?! Priscilla: That's right. A pie thief. (fades to black and white) (Song: The Pie Thief) Priscilla: I saw a scary guy Ride into town On a big white horse No, wait, it was brown He was no gentleman He was not polite He looked hungry and he took every pie in sight I saw the pie thief, oh yes I did He had a big ol' sparklin' sweet tooth I saw the pie thief from where I hid He took the pies and that's the truth Um, he wore a white bandanna, and a yellow tie Oh-oh no, the tie was blue! Like blueberry pie I said the town folks worked so hard to bake 'em I asked him very nicely not to take 'em But he took 'em! I saw the pie thief, oh yes I did He had a big ol' sparklin' sweet tooth I saw the pie thief from where I hid He took the pies and that's the truth (song ends) Priscilla: Why, I was so scared. I hid under this table without so much as a thought about of how it might dirty my dress. (crying) Callie: I'm sorry that pie thief had ya so frightened, Priscilla. And that he stole your yummy pies. I know y'all worked real hard makin' 'em. (whistles) (Clementine and Sparky come over) Callie: But don't fret! Deputy Peck and I will head out to catch this thief! Peck: That's right! And catch'm we will! Uncle Bun: Thank you, Sheriff. Doc Quackers: You go get 'em, Sheriff! Dirty Dan and Dusty / Toby: (barely audible) Good luck, Sheriff! (Song: Prairie Dog Song #2) Priscilla told a lie That everyone believes Now, the Sheriff's chasin' A make-believe pie thief (cut to Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck) Outlaw: (spying on Callie and Peck) Yee-hee-hee! Looks like the Sheriff and Deputy are headin' outta town! That means it's the perfect time for me to ride on in and steal all that town's milk! (makes a fake sip with his tongue) (cut to Priscilla) Priscilla: (crying) Doc: There, there, Priscilla, everything will be all right. Priscilla: Oh! (blows nose) Toby: Yeah! Sheriff Callie and Peck will catch that thief and put him in jail! Priscilla: Oh. I hope so. He ruined our bake off. Ella: Say, I know what'll cheer us up. A nice big glass of milk. Come on, it's on the house. (townsfolk talking) Priscilla: Oh... not me. I have got a bad tummy ache eating... (gets surprised) I mean, getting so upset. Ella: You poor dear. Priscilla: You all go on without me. I'll just stay here, and rest. (townsfolk talking) Toby: Bye! Priscilla: (pulls out pies) I have to hide these quick! Ohhhh... (walks into town) Whoooooaaaahhhh... (puts the cake behind the bushes but birds come out and chirp) Oh! Whoaaaa... (trips over hay) Oh! (gasps; hears bell sound nearby) Oh, why, hello, Bossy. (cow moos; sees barrel) Now, that's a good place to hide the pies! (puts the pies in a barrel; walks up to the outlaw and gasps) Outlaw: Why, pardon me, Miss. Priscilla: Ooh. (laughs) Silly me. Here I am out for a stroll doin' nothin' out of the ordinary whatsoever! And I bump right into a visitor. Outlaw: Never you mind. I'll be outta your way soon as I find me some milk. Priscilla: Milk? Why, aren't you in luck. Ella's milk saloon has the tastiest in the whole Wild West. Outlaw: Ya don't say? (hops down from wagon) Afternoon, Miss. Priscilla: Afternoon to you, too. (cut to inside the saloon) Outlaw: This is a milk raid! Gimme all your milk! (everyone yells in fear) Ella: It's a milk bandit! Priscilla: A milk bandit? Oh. That fella didn't wanna just drink milk, he wanted to steal it! (hears racket) Oh, dear! I have got to get the sheriff! (runs up to the jailhouse) Sheriff! Peck! Come quick! A milk bandit's stealin' our milk! (realizes nobody's there) Ohhhhh! They're not here to save us from a real milk bandit, because I sent them chasin' off after a fake pie thief. (sighs) This is all my fault! I just have to keep the milk bandit here 'till the sheriff gets back! (sees barrel) I know! I'll use the pies! (cut to Peck and Callie) Peck: I can't figure it, Sheriff. Priscilla said the pie thief was ridin' a horse, but we haven't seen any tracks headin' outta town! Callie: And not one crumb, either. The story just doesn't add up. Deputy, I reckon we should head back to town and talk to Priscilla. Maybe, there's more to her story than we know. (Callie and Peck start heading out of town) (cut to Nice and Friendly Corners) Ella: Oh, please, Milk Bandit. Not the chocolate milk too! Milk Bandit: Sorry, lady! I'm takin' it all! Ella: Oh, I can't bear it! Milk Bandit: (after drinking milk) Ah. Sorry I can't stay. But I got me some milk to drink! Priscilla: Uh, yoo-hoo! Mr. Milk Bandit. (grabs pies) May I offer you a piece of pie? '''Ella/Bun/ Category:Transcripts Category:T Category:Season 1